Family and Frienda in TNG
by Beka Rhade
Summary: When the Andromeda crew lands on the Enterprise they find otu that they aren't the first when they run into some family and old friends. Chapter 12 has arrived!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: PG-13 (T)

**Disclaimer**: As with just about everyone whop uses this sight Iown nothing.

**Summary**: When the Andromeda crew lands on the Enterprise they find otu that they aren't the first when they run into some family and old friends.

All of the odd numbered chapters are from the Andromeda point of view while the evn numbered ones are from the TNG point of view.

**1) Hello**

Beka entered slipstream one jump away from _Andromeda_. They were headed back after shore leave on Alfina. Rommie and Harper leaned against the bulkhead while Dylan stood behind Beka and Rhade was at his station looking extremely bored. They came out of slipstream and everyone straightened getting ready to leave.

"What the hell," Beka said.

"Where's Andromeda?" Harper asked as he and Rommie joined Dylan.

"Rhade tell me something," Beka said.

"We're in the Cohoes system and Andromeda's nowhere in sensor range," Rhade replied as Harper joined him. "There's another ship off our aft port side in visual range. The configuration is unknown and I can find no sign of a slipcore or weapons," he pushed Harper away from him.

"Scan them again," Beka ordered as she brought the Maru around so that they could see the ship. It stood out like a nietchzean's boneblades. Everything from the disk in front to the two stick like things aft was painted white. In black letters across the top of the disc it read: _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC 1701-D_. The same thing was painted on the stick things above a red strip. "They're crazy to have it painted like that."

"There are about two thousand life forms aboard, mainly humans but no nietzschean's or other known races. I see no slipcore, and no missiles, but they do appear to have highly advanced lasers," Rhade reported again, "their also hailing us."

Beka reached up turning on a screen as Harper leaned on the railing above the flight deck. What they saw was the strangest command deck they had ever seen.

A boy and a man with gold skin sat at separate stations in the front. The boy wore a long-sleeved gray outfit while the gold man wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt with black shoulders and a high collar, which had to be the local uniform. In the middle of the deck two men and a woman sat in separate chairs. Though the men wore identical red long-sleeved shirts with black shoulders uniforms as the man in the middle was balding while the one on his right had think brown hair and a small beard. The woman on the bald man's right wore a purple v-neck outfit. Behind them on a raised platform with had to be another station stood a man wearing the same black and yellow as the gold man. What made him stand out though was the silver sash that he wore and the fact that he had ridges on his forehead and brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. There were a few other people in both blue and yellow uniforms standing at different stations in the very back.

The bald man stood up and pulled down his shirt before walking forward. "I am Captain Jaun-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise_."

"Would you look at her," Harper whispered.

"Watch it Harper their probably escaped slaves," Dylan said.

"I'm Captain Rebecca Valentine of the _Eurka Maru_ and first officer of the _Andromeda Ascendant_. Though Dylan is busy right now and we won't be signing anyone else up to join the Commonwealth today."

Picard glanced at the woman in purple, who shrugged, before walking forward to stand beside the gold man. "I am unaware of this commonwealth. What system do you come from?"

"Well their obviously not slaves and there's still no sign of _Andromeda_," Rhade said.

"I am unaware of the Federation since the Carillon's have control of this system," Beka stated wondering where exactly they were.

Picard glanced around at the others. Everyone except the gold man and the man with ridges wore varying expressions of curiosity. "We are unfamiliar with that race."

"They've never heard of nietszchean's," Harper said in disbelief.

"Their not a race, they're a nietszchean pride," Beka broke in before Harper could say anything else in relation to nietszchean's.

The looks of curiosity intensified. The other man in red and black along with the woman in purple got up to stand slightly behind and to the side of Picard. "There seem to be quite a few inconsistencies in our knowledge of this system. Why don't you beam over and we can discuss this?"

"What's beaming?" Harper asked, "last I checked that wasn't a form of transportation."

"Maybe it's their way of docking," Rommie suggested.

"It doesn't look like they have docking bays," Beka pointed out. "Hey Picard, why don't we dock and discus this?"

"Shuttle Bay Two is clear," Picard answered after doing something to the gold man's station.

"And where's that?"

"I'm getting something," Rhade broke in. "It's on the far side of piece under the disc."

"Show me," Beka looked at the screen beside her. "I've got it, all right _Maru_ out," she reached up cutting the link. "Let's go land in the rabbit hole."

**WHEN YOU CRY BE SURE TO DRY YOUR EYES BECAUSE BETTER DAYS ARE SURE TO COME**

This is just the first chapter. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do'nt base your opinion on the first chapter and feel free to review on anything from grammer to my facts to how I cantalk to Lance (Okay at least on the first two please), and remember there will be more.


	2. First Introductions

Okay I'll try to update every monday and wendesday or every tuesday and thursday. Even though I don't have any review's yet I'm posting this anyway with the hope that I will get some.

This ones from a TNG (Wesleys's) POV

**2 First Introductions**

"A new race this deep in Federation space," Will said.

"Data, where did they come from?" Picard asked.

"Unknown sir," Data replied. "There was an energy distortion about a hundred meters away that they seem to have come out of. I can find no trace of the distortion now."

"Deanna?"

"They displayed a wide range of feeling, primarily curiosity and disbelief," Deanna answered.

"How are they armed?"

"They appear to have missiles and lasers," Worf stated. "Beyond that it is hard to tell."

"It appears that we're dealing with someone from a different universe," Picard said tugging down his tunic again. "Number One, why you and Wesley show them to the conference room."

Wesley got up and followed Will into the turbolift. "Do you think their really from another universe?" He asked as they started toward deck ten.

"Chances are high that they are," Will replied. "Is something bothering you?"

"Only the way that they said we might be escaped slaves."

"They may have slaves where they come from but they did seem to change their minds."

"Yeah, what are nietzschean's? There were four humanoid life signs aboard and no sign of a warpcore or any kind of engine."

"They obviously have a type of engine that we haven't heard of yet."

"Did you notice how Captain Valentine said that Dylan was busy and wouldn't be signing anyone up to join the Commonwealth?" They got off the 'lift and started down the corridor. "Do you think that it could be like the Federation?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Will said as they entered the shuttle bay to find that the _Eurka Maru_ took up most of the space.

What appeared to be a door fell to the deck with a dull thud as two women and three men came out. Each had some type of gun or a cylinder shaped object strapped their thighs. First came the blond lady that they'd talked to, Captain Valentine. She was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants. Second was a woman with short brown hair dressed in a tight fitting red outfit. Next came a man with blond hair and what appeared to be a tool belt. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue shirt that had what looked like a Hawaiian shirt open over it and black pants with pockets on the sides by his knees. On the right side of his neck was a metal disc. Fourth came a man with short brown hair wearing what looked like some kind of uniform. Black pants, a black tunic with a dark blue upside down triangle a flat top instead of a point. Along the right side of the triangle were four clasps of some kind. He looked vaguely familiar but Wesley couldn't place where he might have seen him before. Last came another man with brown hair wearing the same type of uniform as the fourth man. He was well built and seemed to say 'I'm better than you' by just standing there. What made him stand out the most though were the three spikes that protruded from his jacket on his forearms.

Will stepped forward holding out his hand, "I'm Commander William Riker and this is Ensign Wesley Crusher."

"I'm Beka as you know," Beka said shaking Will and Wesley's hands, "and this is Rommie ships Avatar," the other woman shook hands, "Seamus Harper our engineer," the blond man, "Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda," the first man in uniform. Beka turned to the last man with a smirk, "and I seem to have forgotten how you say it Rhade."

"Lieutenant Commander Telemachus Rhade out of Majoram by Rhade," the last man said shaking their hands with a strong grip. His face remained blank though as only a glint in his eyes showed what might have been amusement.

"If you come with me Captain Picard is waiting," Will said.

As they followed Will out of the bay Wesley fell into step beside Rhade. "May I ask a question sir?"

"Go ahead," Rhade replied.

"What are those?" Wesley gestured to Rhade's forearms.

"They're boneblades; they have been genetically engineered into my race."

"So you're born with them?"

"They start as white bumps under the skin and gradually break out. Between twelve and twenty they grow the most."

"Wow, they have to be useful."

"To some prides more than others."

"Do the Carillon's Captain Valentine mentioned have them too?"

"Yes, all nietzschean's have them."

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE RANCH SITTING ON TH FRONT PORCH SWINGING WITH GLANCE**

Excuse the song lyrics I have that song stuck in my head. Please review on anything.


	3. The Way Things Are

The Admiral Boeh (pronounced Bay) is modeled after Steve Boeh who was my World Studies I (or geography) teacher in 9th grade. He would go over things at least ten times so I always had loads of extra time and most of my stories were written in his class. He never seemed to notice that I never paid attention which is most likely why I ended up with a B in his class.

If you wan to find out Rommie's reaction to Data you'll have to wate untill chapter 5.

**3 The Way Things Are**

Beka sat down on Picard's left across from Will. Next to her sat Dylan across from Data. Then Rommie sat across form Worf. Next to her Harper sat Deanna. Then came Rhade across from Beverly. Next to Beverly sat Geordie and then Wesley.

"First off all what do you know about this system?" Picard asked.

"We'd ask you that," Beka said. "I just brought us out of slipstream."

"Well you're in Federation Space and your ship matches no known configuration."

"What's this Federation?" Harper asked.

"A joint group of planets and races-."

"Like the old Commonwealth," Dylan cut in. "We've been trying to rebuild it for the last five years."

"Is there anyway we asset you in this rebuilding?" Will asked.

"Not unless you can tell the magog to stop reproducing and the nietszchean's to ignore planets and survive," Harper said.

"Harper," Rommie warned.

"While you're at it why don't you also tell them to abandon Earth," Harper continued.

"Harper this is not the time," Rhade hissed into Harper's ear causing him to jump.

"These nietszchean's-," Picard started.

"Bridge to Captain Picard," a female voice broke in.

"Picard here," Picard said tapping the triangle/circle thing on his chest.

"Admiral Boeh is asking for you sir."

"I'll take it here, Picard out."

They all turned to face the screen on the bulkhead behind Picard. After a few seconds it changed to a view of a man in the same red and black as Picard and Will. "I trust I'm not interrupting anything."

"No sir," Picard replied.

"Good because you have been chosen for ferry duty. I'm going to Canuse in hopes of finding the _Leavell_ survivors. You're expected at Starbase 69 at 1900."

"Yes sir."

Boeh studied them for a few seconds. "By the way I want to talk to your guests and there's no use in making them tell their story twice. Boeh out," with that the screen changed back to the black back round with a symbol on it.

"Picard to bridge, set a course for Starbase 69 at warp 6 and engage," Picard turned back to everyone. "It appears that Admiral Boeh would like to speak with you so we will continue this discussion when he arrives."

"Is that Steve Boeh?" Harper asked.

"Yes," Data answered this time.

"Do you know him?" Will asked.

"I might," Harper shrugged, "but it's no business of yours."

"Harper," Beka, Rommie, and Dylan said at the same time.

"Anyway," Picard broke in, "we'll be happy to assign you quarters for your stay here."

"I'm not leaving me ship," Beka said.

"I've got my room on the Maru," Harper said.

"I require no sleep so I'll stay on the Maru," Rommie said.

"We'll take the quarters," Dylan said after glancing at Rhade.

"Very well," Picard stood up, "Number One if you will show them to quarters. Geordie and Data I need that report as soon as possible. Deanna if I may have a word."

Deanna walked over toward one of the doors with Picard while Harper started talking with Geordie and soon followed him and Data out of the room. Beka, Dylan, and Rommie struck up a conversion with Will.

"Excuse me Commander," Beverly said approaching Rhade as Wesley excused himself.

"It's just Rhade. Isn't your son a little young to be an officer?"

"He's planning on going to Starfleet Academy next year."

"You must be proud of him."

"I am. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Feel free."

"First of all can I get you to come to sickbay for a few basic tests? You're the first of your race that we have encountered."

"I'll do my best to assist you then," Rhade followed Beverly out of the conference room and down the corridor.

"Those…spikes on your arms, are they natural?"

"Yes, boneblades were engineered into my race my Drago-Musevene."

"Genetic engineering?"

"Yes, Drago Museveni and the Matriarch gave birth to my race sixteen generations ago. We were made to in essence be perfect," they entered sickbay.

"Have a seat," Beverly gestured to a biobed.

Rhade stood leaning against it. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning you," Beverly finished running a box type thing over him. "Are these readings normal for you?"

Rhade took it and after studing it for a few minutes and not being able to understand it he handed it back. "I would assume they are," he pulled a portable scanner out of his pocket and scanned himself. "These I know are."

Beverly took the scanner laying it next to her own. "What language is this?"

"Common, what language is that?"

"English."

"You should talk to Harper. He grew up on Earth in a place called Boston," then as an afterthought he added, "that's why he hates the magog and nietszchean's so much."

"How do these magog and nietszchean's effect Earth?"

"The Drago-Kuzo Pride is in control. Harper was enslaved when he was a boy; I believe he was about six."

"You're kidding me!"

"No, Earth is a basic slave planet. Slavery is very common and every planet has its own form of it."

"And you agree with this?"

"I never said that I did. I was just pointing out the way things are."

**ANDROMEDA STAR TREK THE NEXT GENERATION**

Hey please review. I'll give it one more week and if I don't get anymore reviewers I'll switch this to Andromeda.


	4. Drom Drinks

**4 'Drom Drinks**

Will walked into the gym to find Rhade and Dylan playing basketball. Dylan shot and missed. Rhade got the ball on a rebound and slammed it into the hoop.

"Thirty, I win again," Rhade said.

"I haven't lost this bad in three hundred years," Dylan joked wiping his face on his sleeve. "I'd love to lose again but I've got a date with the shower," he tossed Rhade the ball and pulled on his tunic before jogging out and nodding to Will a he passed.

"Care for a game?" Rhade asked spinning the ball on one finger.

"No thanks I don't play," Will replied heading for the free weights. Rhade shrugged and put up the ball before going over to the pull up bar. Will couldn't help but envy Rhade as he watched the other man. Just by standing there he made Worf look like a weak boy. Only Data had ever been able to do that many pull-ups in a row with what looked like hardly any effort.

It was really starting to annoy Will that every move the man made screamed 'I'm better than you will ever be.' Everywhere he went he left behind groups of women talking about how great he was. It wasn't even like he had anything that every other man on the ship didn't.

"If you don't have a mess hall do you have an obs deck?" Rhade asked a little while later.

"No, but we have Ten-Forward," Will replied wiping the sweat off his face.

"And that would be located where?"

"Give me a minute and I'll show you."

"Take your time."

Will went into the showers and stood for a few minutes leaning against the wall. It wasn't like he had any claim to any of the women on this ship other than by the fact that he'd dated half of them but he was starting to pray that Deanna never saw Rhade. If she did of course it wouldn't matter except for the fact that he was still trying to get back together with her. She most likely wouldn't go for the muscle bound men though which helped him out a little. They'd find a way to send them back soon anyway.

When he got out of the shower Will went back out to find Rhade watching Ensign Jocasta at the punching bag.

"Id that a common technique?" Rhade asked as soon as they were out of the gym.

"What?"

"The technique that woman back there was using. Is it a common one?"

"That happens to be Ensign Jocasta who is the best unarmed fighter we have with the exception of Data and possibly Worf."

Rhade raised an eyebrow, "she's your best?"

This time Will's eyes narrowed as he heard Rhade put down Jocasta, "yes, why?"

"Nothing."

"Look Mr.-."

"It's just Rhade."

"Fine, Rhade do you have a problem with the way we fight?" They entered Ten-Forward, which was almost empty, and sat down at the bar.

"No, that's the way you are."

"Putting aside the fact that we're from different universes."

"It's obviously a proven method for you so I won't say anything."

Will about to say something along the lines of 'like hell you just trashed us and you think I'm going to let you get away if it? You can think again," but Gunian walked up to them carrying a dusty bottle.

"Can I offer you boys a drink?"

"What is it?" Will asked turning away from Rhade to look at the bottle.

"No clue, a friend of mine gave it to me. The label's written in a language that the computer can't recognize."

"Some thing's never change," Rhade said.

"Come again?" Gunian said using her turn to raise an eyebrow.

Rhade took to bottle and after glancing at the label he opened it and poured a little out on to his palm. It had a pearly white look to it. "It's flash," he let what was on his hand flow back into the bottle before twisting the cap on and handing it back to Gunian. "The label is written in common. None of this crew looks like flashers though."

"It's a drug then?" Will asked.

"Something like that. It enhances your slip piloting skills but it also eats you up from the inside out. You'll have to talk to Beka if you want full details."

"I see," Gunian pulled a bottle and a can out from behind the bar. "These came from the same friend."

Rhade looked around and then picked up the can. "HEY HARPER," he threw it clear across the room the where Harper sat talking to a few ensigns. Harper barely caught it and popped the top taking a large swallow. "IS IT ANY GOOD?"

"YEAH, BUT KIND OF FLAT," Harper replied.

"TRY THIS ONE THEN," Rhade threw the bottle which Harper managed to somehow catch with his free hand.

"GREAT, PUT IT ON MY TAB."

Rhade turned back to Gunian and Will, "the can was a sparky and the bottle was a beer. Both qualify as Harper's favorites and I would assume that they are both good."

"Is this how you normally act on your ship?" Gunian asked raising her eyebrow again.

"No," Rhade replied, "what exactly are your prices?"

"There are no prices," Will said accepting a glass of synthol from a waiter.

"You mean it's free? How do you pay for food and fuel?"

"We don't."

"Really?"

"The Federation stopped using money years ago."


	5. Holodeck

I sooo love you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm now going through the "my grandma found out I have a C" stage which means I'm grounded from my home computer so I'll only be able to updats about once a week. Late me know if there's anythign you really want to see.

_N._ _Beresford:_ Harper did not have Flash on the Maru. A friend of Guinan's gave it to her and didn't tell her what it was.

_FlagGirl01_: sorry if the chapters aren't that long. I have a limited amount of timeto type them in and I like to update quickly. Otherwise I'd only be able to update once a month.

_Blue Eyed Dragon Girl:_ to find out why Wesley thinks Dylan looks fimilar you'll have to wait until like chapter 14 or somewhere in there. Yeah as the title says the Andromeda crew has relatives in the TNG Universe.

This just happens to be Rommie's reaction to Data. If you want more of her opinion on him let me knoe in the review and I can work in a couple chapters about it.

**5 Holodeck**

"I can't believe this," Rommie said walking on to the _Maru's_ flight deck where Beka sat in the pilot's chair pretending to read.

"What can't you believe?" Beka asked.

"Data, there's hardly a difference between him and the Maru's computer! Whoever created him should be turned over to the magog! He's an insult to all the avatars ever built! With all this technology they can't even build a decent android!"

"Maybe he was their first attempt."

"He's the only one! There are no others! Even Harper did better than that on his first try! He doesn't even have logic chips! He's an insult!"

"Their technology it different than ours."

"That's no excuse! He should be destroyed!"

"You were like that once."

"I was never that stiff!"

"That's true; have you told Harper any of this yet?"

"No, it'll be bad enough when he sees the holodecks. You saw his reaction to the transporter."

"Were you ladies by any chance talking about me?" Harper asked walking in.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock?" Beka asked.

"Nope, I was just going surfing. Anyone want to come?"

"Have fun," Beka turned back to her book.

"You sure? Brenna says the lifeguards aren't too bad."

"Brenna?" Rommie raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's an officer in engineering. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Fine Harper we'll come," Beka said standing up. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"I knew you'd want to," Harper disappeared into the back of the _Maru_ for his surfboard.

"He's found the holodeck."

"He'll be hell when we get back," Rommie said.

"You can say that again," Beka tossed her book in an empty crate behind the flight chair and stretched. "We'd better change. Knowing Harper this is going to be one hell of a party."

Ten minutes later they entered the holodeck to find themselves on a beach with giant waves. You couldn't exactly say it was crowded but it did make Beka wonder how big the room actually was.

"Great isn't it?" Harper asked with a grin.

"Seamus over here," a woman called waving.

Harper's grin widened, "the comp. starts in a half hour. I'll see ya later," he walked over to the woman's group with his surfboard under one arm.

"I see what you mean," Beka said. "It'd be great to have one of these on Andromeda."

"Please don't start," Rommie said. "Harper's bad enough."

Just then someone crashed into Beka from behind. She fell forward into the sand. She tried to roll out of but was pinned as someone landed across her back. A shoulder hit the base of her neck driving her face further into the sand. Stars popped out all over her vision right before everything went black.

When she woke up Beka was lying on her back with Rommie kneeling on her left. A well built man wearing only a pair of shorts with brown hair and a really good tan knelt on her right with a look of concern on his face. Around them ranged several other men dressed similarly.

"Are you all right?" The man asked.

Beka pushed herself up wincing at the sharp pain in her neck. The man slipped an arm under her shoulders to help her sit up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Beka-," Rommie started.

"Drop it Rommie I'm fine," Beka let the man help her stand up.

"I'm really sorry about that," the man said as the other men who'd been standing around them walked away. "I didn't see you."

"Don't worry I get hit harder than that in the gym," Beka shot Rommie a don't-say-a-word look while leaning against the man slightly and waiting for the dizziness to subside.

"I'm really sorry. Are you new around here?"

Beka finally stepped away from him ignoring his barely audible disappointed sigh. "We just got here yesterday."

"Hey Rommie," Harper ran up but stopped short staring at the man. His eyes narrowed, "who are you?"

"Harper," Beka and Rommie said glaring at him.

"I was just asking," Harper turned to Rommie. "Do you-."

"No way Harper," Rommie answered before Harper could say anything else.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask!"

"I'm not surfing."

"Please, we need one more person."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Why not create someone? This is the holodeck."

"They need a real person."

"You're calling me human now?"

"I'm saying a hologram won't work."

"The answers still no."

"I'll stop trying to upgrade you."

"Just like you'll stop the nietszchean jokes."

"Please?"

"Fine," Rommie walked away with Harper rolling her eyes.

"Are you guy's officers?" The man asked looking confused.

Beka took some time to study the man trying to remember if she'd seen him before. "I'm first officer, Harper's our engineer, and Rommie's ships avatar."

"Do you mind if I ask of what ship?"

"Andromeda Ascendant."

"No way, that's impossible."

"Oh how is it impossible?"

"The Andromeda's first officer is Be, Rebecca Valentine."

Beka gave a small grin as she remembered where she'd seen this man. He Corwin Harvey the man who had been her engineer before Harper and her boyfriend when they had picked Harper up. They had thought that he'd been killed by the nietszchean's when they took over Datos. "You know her personally?"

"I was her engineer at one time, among other things."

"Why can't I be her?"

"Well…you're blond and…um…and umm…" Corwin stared at her in shock.

Beka couldn't resist pushing the subject. "Any other differences Corwin?"

"No…my god…I thought…how…"

"Relax Cor; we thought the nietszchean's got you."

"No I fell into a teseract. Admiral Boeh got me into the academy. I'm a lieutenant in engineering now."

"How'd you know about Andromeda then?"

"Some others have come through after me. One was a lancer named Randy Anson. He told me about Andromeda and you. He killed himself a week later though. The stress was just too much I guess."

"Is there a way back?"

"Not that I know of."

"Great."

**YOU'VE GOT TO KNOW WHEN TO HOLD EM' KNOW WHEN TO FOLD 'EM KNOW WHEN TO WALK AWAY KNOW WHEN TO RUN**

Have fun everyone. I have to get back to Art before my teacher wonders why it takes me so long to print off something. PLEASE review.


	6. Reports

Hello everybody I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews! Warning you might be a redneck if you think boneblades are used to skin a deer!

**6 Reports**

Will took his seat across from Picard in the Captain's ready room.

"Impressions?" Picard asked.

"They seem to have no sense of military order or they like to show off a lot," Will replied.

"Oh?"

"Throwing drinks all the way across Ten-Forward for one. Have you seen Rhade work out?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous Number One."

"Who wouldn't be? He's just about started his own fan club."

"There is that," the door suddenly beeped. "Come."

Beverly entered and sat down in the empty seat. "This Drago Museveni sure knew what he was doing nietzschean's."

"Who?" Will asked.

"Drago Museveni, he's the father of all nietzschean's. Evidently sixteen generations ago he and the Matriarch, who is not known at this time, gave birth to the nietzschean race. It turns out that the nietzschean's are genetically engineered humans."

"How far does this genetic engineering go?" Picard asked.

Beverly glanced at the PADD she'd brought with her. "All of their senses are enhanced to something close to a Vulcan's or Data's; they have these things called nonobots that heal anything that happens to them. Any bruises they get are gone within an hour at the most, broken bones, and even without medical care they don't scar. The spikes coming out of Rhade's arms are natural. Every nietzschean is born with them. Their like called boneblades. Their eyesight, muscle tone, hearing, and smell all pass any test I can give," here she leaned forward slightly. "From what Rhade says they can tell people apart by their smell and they can smell attraction."

"I see what you mean Will," Picard said, the door beeped again, "come."

Geordie walked in this time holding a PADD. "Here's that report. It would have been here earlier if I hadn't had to answer a million questions from Harper."

"Have you found out anything about their ship yet?"

"They use slipstream instead of warp to travel. That energy distortion they came out of was a slip portal. Other than that I don't know yet. Though if I hear one more question about Data I think I'll go crazy."

"What are they asking about Data?" Will asked.

"Is he our ships avatar? Why is he so stiff? What's with the nietzschean face? Didn't whoever built him have logic chips? Why does he have gold skin? Who built him? Are there any others like him? That sort of thing, you'd think he built androids every day from the way he talks about how we can improve Data."

"So we have a genetically perfect man with boneblades sticking out of his arms, and an engineer who from the way he talks knows something about androids. What do we know about Rommie, Dylan, and Beka?"

"Dylan was stuck in the event horizon of a black hole for three hundred years," Will started. "Beka and Harper were cargo haulers who were hired to salvage his ship. They didn't find out until they actually boarded the Andromeda that its Captain was till on there. Later they decided to join Dylan with a Trance, Tyr, and Rev Bem. Tyr has sense been replaced by Rhade. Rommie is short for Andromeda, though I couldn't get much more because Dylan kept telling Harper to shut up."

The door beeped a third time. "Come in," Picard called.

Deanna walked in with Worf and took a seat on the couch while Worf remained standing.

"What do you get from our visitors?" Will asked.

"Rhade seems to be very self-assured. Harper I would say is curious about everything primarily because it's different that what he's used to experiencing," Deanna reported. "With Dylan it's almost as if his lost and trying to find something. Beka is self-assured and willing to take chances like flying close to a black hole I order to pull the Andromeda out of it. I can't get anything from Rommie."

"Could she just be used to hiding her feelings?" Beverly asked.

"No, I could sense if that were it. If I had to compare her to someone it would have to be Data. I can't even sense a consciousness."

"There were only four life signs aboard the Maru when we first scanned it," Geordie said. "So she could be an android which would explain why Harper seems to know so much about androids."

"What about weapons? It looked like Beka, Rhade, and Harper each had guns," Picard said.

"They do have guns, but Rhade and Dylan both have forcelances," Worf reported. "Though what exactly they are I don't know."

"All right Beverly see if you can get them in for physicals, say that it's a requirement for all civilians. Worf see what you can find out about their weapons but let them keep them for the time being. Deanna try to talk to each of them separately and find out more about their universe. Geordie I want you and Data to see what you can find out about their ship. Will just see what you can find out. Admiral Boeh will be here tomorrow and will hopefully tell us something more."

**SO KEEP QUIET, NOTHING COMES EASY AS YOU, CAN I LAY IN YOUR BED ALL DAY?**

For those of you who know the song by Fall Out Boy it has NOTHING to do with this story. I have a friend who's 'introducing' me to Heavy Metal so...

This was really just a filler chapter becaus the one I had planned included a poker game in which Harper talks to much but I didn't really like it. So this one took it's place.

_Zurrikan:_ The gold guy is Data. He is the only android in Star Trek TNG and is really different from Rommie which is why she dosen't liek him.

_benesound:_ there is a way back but I've got this small problem with hos to work it in.

_Blue Eyed Dragon Girl:_ Okay your very close but in chapter 14 you'll find it all out.

_Thought:_ I always have the problem of pretending that I am not on the internet when I'm supposed to be paying attention to the teacher. He's only telling us stuff I already know anyway. This is actualy the sixth revision of this story. I still don't think it's all that great but hey at least those who review like it.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. Hey I'm kind of getting a big ego here so let me know if you hate it to. I could also use some help with anything from grammer to what you would like to see in this story.

I also have a small problem you might be able to help me with. In one of my Drom/TNG crossovers I'm going to have Trance and Q as boyfriend and girlfriend. Should I do it this one? I also have another where Beka thinks Q is her uncle Sid (the guy who played Q also played Uncle Sid I think, or that's what my mom said when we saw that epesiode). Just a few small delimilas's ya'll might be able to help me with..

Gotta go the final bell rings in like two minutes and my teacher is starting to look at me wierd for not leaving at the gold card bell.


	7. Defense Lessons

hey I'm back.

**7 Defense Lessons**

Rhade leaned against the bulkhead with his arms folded across his chest. He was watching the woman Will had called Ensign Jocasta the day before.

"Your balance is off."

She whirled around looking ready to attack. "Who are you?" She asked as if trying to sound relaxed.

Rhade walked up to her unfolding his arms and catching her scent. "Would you like the long version or the short version?"

"What's the difference?"

She wasn't fertile though he could smell her attraction. It was different from the other women on the ship though. He could have some fun with her. "The short version is just my first and last name while the long version is my rank, name, pride, and my father's name."

"What the hell the long version."

"Lieutenant Commander Telemachus Rhade out of Majoram by Rhade, and you are?"

"Ensign Erica Jocasta. Do people call you by all that all the time?"

"No it's just Rhade. How about you?"

"Just Erica. What did you mean about my balance?"

"I couldn't help but notice that it was off."

"How so?"

"You put too much weight on your left foot."

"And you can do better?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Feel free."

Rhade kicked off his shoes and dropped his jacket on top of them more than a little surprised by how little her attraction seemed to go up as he pulled off his shirt. "Attack me."

Erica smirked and aimed for his head. Rhade deflected the blow. He caught her wrist when she aimed for his stomach and flipped her on to her back on the mat.

It was Rhade's turn to smirk this time. "I heard that you were the best. From what you just showed me a first year human at the academy could beat you."

Erica growled and pushed herself to her feet ignoring Rhade's out stretched hand. She was more wary this time but still ended up on the mat. She just got up again with a look like a mix between awe and determination. It took her four more tries before she managed to trip Rhade causing him to land on his back.

"Not bad. It normally takes at least twenty times and my giving it to them for anyone to trip me or to even give me a good fight," Rhade pushed himself to his feet. "You're balance is still off though and you leave yourself open to often."

"What are you?" Erica asked wiping the sweat off her face. "Only klingon's and Vulcan's are that good."

"I'm nietzschean; though I doubt that you've heard of us."

"I haven't; what planet are you from?"

"Terzead, though again I doubt that you've heard of it."

"No," Erica shrugged. "How am I leaving myself open?"

"By putting to much weight on your left side. Stand like your going to attack," she crouched and Rhade walked around behind her. "First of all your feet are too close together," Rhade placed his left foot between her feet and used it to push her right foot out a little. "Next your arm needs to be higher for better leverage," he adjusted her arm. They went on like this until Rhade had changed almost everything about the way she stood. "Now do you have all that?"

"I think so," Erica replied.

"Good now attack." This time Rhade ended up on top of her pinning her arms to the deck. "Never let a bigger opponent get above you."

"You know this is a great position but can you please move."

Rhade let her up, "ready to go again."

"Of course."

Rhade didn't try to pin her again abut it took her four tries to get him on his back. "I can see why they call you the best."

**I KNOW THE KEY TO GROWING OLDER. I'M THE FRIST KID TO WRITE OF HEARTS LIES AND FRIENDS.**

_N. Beresford:_ I think so to. I might want to revise a little.

_Thought:_ I try to read the stuff my reviewers write. Sometimes it brings in more reviewers. In the  
first version of this story I had Beka and Will together but I kind of liek having one of Beka's old  
boyfriends show up.

_benesound_: I think I'll use that in a diferent story. I still haven't figured out how to end this one.

_Blue_ _Eyed_ _Dragon_ _Girl_: Well hold your hourses. I only have an hour on my computer at home and  
most of the time my grandma's reading over my shoulder and she dosen't know I'm doing fanfiction  
so I can't work on this at home. I'm trying to update once a week. Though I think I will add some  
more fillers and maybe a poker match and a few more meetings.

For anyone who reads my "Jenny" story I'm going to rewrite it and tell more about Jenny and  
Micheal's relationship but that may take me a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG  
while due to time constrants and the fact that I now have to actually do some work in study team.

By the way please review.


	8. He's Here!

Hey Y'all I'm back. Did ya miss me?

**8 He's Here?**

"Hey can you do that again? That's one thing I've never seen."

Erica turned to see Leala walking toward her and Rhade. "What are you talking about?" This wasn't exactly the beat time for her to show up. Erica's shirt was drenched in sweat and Rhade was standing bare chested not a foot away form her.

"I'm talking about a nietzschean getting knocked on his ass by a human," Leala said before turning to Rhade. "Are you a Drago?"

"Majoram," Rhade answered.

"You know him?" Erica couldn't help but ask feeling a little jealous.

"I grew up on Earth," Leala said as if that explained everything. "Aren't you the ones that betrayed the commonwealth?"

"You would be referring to my ancestor Gaheris."

"Right."

"If you'll excuse me," Rhade turned to Erica. "Remember what I said. I'll see you later," he went over to where he'd left his shoes, jacket, and shirt.

"What does growing up on Earth have to do with anything?" Erica asked squatting down next to Leala as she started to stretch.

"I wouldn't say anything until he's out of here. You wouldn't believe nietzschean hearing."

"I just asked what growing up on Earth had to do with anything."

"It's obvious what you were thinking though probably more to him than to me. I wouldn't fall to hard. Chances are high that he already has at lest five wives."

"What?"

"Nietzschean's have multiple wives. I've even heard of one who had thirty-two."

"No way."

"Yes."

They both looked over to where Rhade was pulling on his shirt. Picking up his jacket he walked over to them. "You might want to talk to Harper. He also grew up on Earth."

"Seamus Harper?" Leala asked sitting up with a jerk.

"Yes," he pulled on his jacket. "By the way I don't have a mate, a girlfriend, or any children," with that he turned and left the gym.

"Tell me he just said Seamus was here," Leala said standing up.

"It sounded like he did," Erica said also standing up. "What's wrong Le?"

"Nothing…I've got to talk to Cor. I'll see you later," Leala left looking a little shocked.

Erica headed for the locker room. She'd be sore as hell tomorrow from all that landing on the mat. She hadn't been thrown that much since she was fourteen. Then there was that one time when he had pinned her to the mat. For some reason she had liked being in that position. She normally didn't go for muscle bound men but in Rhade's case everything was different. He was different than all the other men like that she'd met. They normally didn't even give you the time of day much less advice.

**MY DADDY SERVED IN THE ARMY WHERE HE LOST HIS RIGHT EYE BUT HE FLEW A FLAG OUT IN OUR YARD TILL THE DAY THAT HE DIED**

&$#m #&$, #$&$& ( add your own cuss words that I may have forgotten). It seems to me that a story starts good and then goes down hill faster then me on a pair of rollarblades (or Beka when she sees a hot guy). I'll try to add more substance to my stories.

_Blue Eyed Dragon Girl:_ Who said theres no attraction? Just wait a fewchapters. I'll try to rework these as a little less fillers. (Okay just don't get your hpoes up). Exacly what all have I foreshadowed about except Wesley's father and Dylan? The poker game will come sometime after everyone has one big meeting.

_Zurrikan: _Well Trance hasn't been mentioned because all this other stuff has been happening and she wasn't with everyone on shore leave. She'll end up saving everyone's butt's in the end though.


	9. The Winner's

**9 The Winner's **

"See it wasn't that bad," Harper said as he and Rommie waited for the announcement of who had won the surfing competition.

"I've seen you do better," Rommie replied. "Where's Beka?"

"I don't know. Last I saw she was talking to that guy," Harper replied. "He looks a lot like the engineer Beka had had before me. He stayed on for a while but then the nietzschean's got him."

"Humm," Rommie looked around finally spotting Beka and the man walking toward them, "over there."

Harper noticed Beak and waved, "HEY BEKA OVER HERE."

Beka waved and continued toward them. "Hey Harper to you remember Corwin?"

"IF I MAY HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE," a woman said from a stand not far away. Her voice was amplified so that everyone heard. The whole beach got quite. "IT IS NOW TIME TO ANNOUNCE OUR WINNERS. THOUGH THERE HAVE BEEN A FEW CHANGES FROM WHAT WE NORMALLY SEE. FOURTH PLACE GOES TO OUR FORMER SECOND PLACE WINNER, BRIAN HENDERSON," applause filled the air as thin man with red hair climbed the stand accepting a purple ribbon. "THIRD PLACE GOES TO OUR FORMER FIRST PLACE WINNER VEGA GITTA," applause filled the air a second time as a red haired woman climbed the stand and accepting a bronze colored ribbon and going to stand by Brian. "SECOND PLACE AS YOU'RE ALL DYING TO KNOW GOES TO OUR GUEST FROM THE ANDROMEDA ASCENT SEAMUS HARPER."

"Way to go," Beka said as she, Rommie, and Corwin applauded followed by scattered applause around them that swelled.

"Yes," Harper grinned and almost ran to the stand. Not even bothering to use the steps he jumped up on the stand landing in a crouch in front of the lady. He accepted a silver-colored ribbon and still grinning he joined the other two.

"NOW FIRST PLACE, WHICH EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT, GOES TO ANOTHER VISITOR FROM THE ANDROMEDA," the woman went on. "WITH UNBELIEVABLE SURFING, I'M PROUD TO INTRODUCE, ROMMIE."

"Not bad for someone who hates to surf," Beka teased.

Rommie made her way to the stand amidst, clapping, cat calls, and whistles. She shook the woman's had and accepted the gold medal on a dark blue ribbon.

"THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CONTEST. THE TESTING FOR OUR NEXT ONE WILL BE IN FIVE MONTHS," the woman turned back to Rommie with her voice no longer amplified. "You were amazing."

"Thank you," Rommie said with a nod. "I'm sure Harper would agree with you."

"You captain should be proud of that kind of talent."

"Dylan doesn't maind as long as we don't go AWOL to often."

"Well the crowd seems to agree with you. If you'll excuse me," the woman turned and they all left the stand.

"You did very well," Vega said holding her hand out to Rommie.

"Thanks: Rommie replied shaking the offered hand.

"Is your ship a newer one?" Brian asked as he and Harper joined them.

"You could say that," Rommie answered.

"It's nice competing with you anyway," Brian shrugged and walked away.

"See ya," Harper went off to join the group he'd first talked to.

Rommie walked over to join Beka and Corwin again.

"Have you met Corwin?" Beka asked.

"No, should I have?" Rommie asked shaking Corwin's hand.

"I was Beka' engineer at one time," Corwin replied with a small smile.

"Hey Corwin," a woman walked up and stopped next to them.

"Oh hey Leala what's up?" Corwin asked. "Have you me Beka yet?"

"Uh, no, look I need some advice," Leala said sounding distracted.

"What about? Don't worry Bake and Rommie can be trusted."

"Yeah, have you heard some more have come over?"

"Yes."

"Look Seamus is here to."

"Yeah he just won sec- hold it you're still-."

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"He's over talking to Ensign Gudrun."

**NEVER MORE TO BE ALONE WHEN THE LETTER SAYS YOUR SOLIDER'S COMING HOME**

Hello ya'll now I'll tell you a few things. I only have school on the 21&22 of November so ther will be no more updates this week. Also for those of you who want me to update faster I can't I still have to work on most of these. Anyway PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE PLEASE review.


	10. Still In Love

Okay I didn't relize that I didn't put this up last week so here it is. And no I can't make my chapters any shorter. I'm working on making them longer.

**10 Still in Love**

Leala paused, was he really here? Would he remember her? Would he still have feelings for her? Had he ever had feelings for her?

"Leala calm down," Corwin said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Beka where'd you say the Maru was?"

"Shuttle bay two," the woman Corwin had called Beka answered.

"Right lead on," Corwin replied. "Come on Leala," he led her after Beka as the other woman, Rommie, followed them.

A few minutes later they entered a patched up ship and Corwin pushed her down on a bar stool.

"Do you still have drinks on here or do I need to go get that weak stuff they serve in Ten-Forward?"

"Don't worry," Beka reached up and pulled a bottle and four glasses out of a locker. She filled the glasses and passed one to Leala, Rommie, and Corwin taking the last for herself. "So what's this about Harper?"

"I-I knew him back on Earth," Leala managed to whisper staring at her glass.

"It's all right Le," Corwin said quietly, "just talk to him."

"Are you Leala Pavon?" Rommie asked.

"Yeah."

"Harper's mentioned you several times in his personal logs."

"What if he doesn't even remember me now?"

"He does, trust me," Beka answered.

"He hasn't forgotten you," Rommie said.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What if he never…" Leala trailed off unable to finish her thought.

"Just talk to him," someone said, she wasn't really sure who.

"Hey Beka have you," Leala started and turned to see a man who was unmistakably Harper standing in the doorway. Whatever he was about to say was lost as their eyes met. "Leala," he whispered. His eyes filled with several different emotions. His surfboard slipped from his grip and crashed to the deck, "Leala."

Everyone else seemed to disappear as they stared at each other. Then someone pushed Harper and he stumbled toward her. Leala blinked and noticed that she was standing next the bar clutching her glass. "Um…hi Sea-Harper."

"Um…hi Le-Leala," Harper stammered blushing as he stopped in front of her.

There was a snicker and they both jumped looking around to see Beka, Corwin, and Rommie standing in the doorway.

"Hey Harper, I've got plans for tonight. Put up your surfboard and you can have the Maru," Beka said before leading Corwin and Rommie off the Maru.

"I guess I'd better put that up," Harper muttered a few seconds later.

Leala put her hand on his arm, "Shy, I-don't-know-if-you-ever-really-had-feelings-for-me-but-," she started in a rush.

"Le," Harper interrupted now facing her and placing one finger on her lips. He continued in a whisper, "You don't need to say all that. I do still have feelings for you that have only grown stronger."

After a few seconds Harper slid his hand around the back of Leala's neck and pulled her close to him. His lips gently pressed against hers. Leala snaked an arm around his waist deepening the kiss.

**WELCOME TO EARTH THIRD ROCK FROMTHE SUN**

Gotta go the bell just rung. Please review.


	11. Asking Out

All right I started this so I will finish it but I'm begening to think it sucks. If you can't tell this is not being a good day. what's the best way to kill somebody without getting caught? Anway on to the story.

**11 Asking Out**

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Corwin asked as Rommie walked away from him and Beka.

"On the couch in Dylan and Rhade's quarters," Beka shrugged.

"Is there anyway I can invite you to dinner?"

"That's a hell of a way to ask someone out Cor," Beka grinned unable to resist teasing him.

"Well…I…you know…I never…you don't," Corwin blushed. "You don't have to. It was just a suggestion."

"Cor, why don't you just ask? It's not that hard."

"Ah hell Beka…you know I never…ah hell, do you want to have dinner?"

"Sure, where though?"

"We don't have a mess hall but there's Ten-Forward. It's kind of like the local bar. All of the quarters have replicators. So we can go to my quarters or Ten-Forward. You can pick."

"How about your place?"

Corwin grinned, "This way then. How's life on Andromeda?"

"Not bad," Beka answered. "There's some excitement but not much. Usually the most exciting thing is when someone pulls a trick on Rhade. Dylan worries about all the food and money. The 'welcome to the commonwealth' arties aren't too bad. You usually end up with one hell of a hangover the next day."

"Sounds better than here. You can hardly ever find anything that is strong enough to give you a decent hangover."

"Damn."

"It's not that bad. Anything we could ever need or want we have. All you have to do is tell the computer and there it is. I kind of miss working for everything you have, and running from the guys who just found out that you scammed them."

Just then a boy ran around the corner followed closely by a girl. The boy crashed into Corwin causing him to fall into Beka who, for the second time that day hit the deck. Te boy jumped up but only made it a few steps before the girl reached him. The boy fell backwards trying to catch himself and cover his face at the same time. The girl just went down to her knees straddling his hips and pounding every inch of the boy that she could reach. Something white flashed by her wrists. Then Beka and Corwin were on their feet trying to pull the girl off the boy. Something slashed across Beka's arm and she fell back. Her arm was already starting to go numb. Two yellow shirted officers ran up as Corwin fell back. They pulled the girl back and one slammed her into the bulkhead.

"REBECCA LISTEN TO ME," the officer yelled as she struggled.

Someone was doing something to Beka's arm but she barely noticed whoever it was. She was staring at the girl's arms as she stood against the bulkhead in front of the officer who was saying something to her. Fully extended boneblades protruded from her torn jacket.

"Beka, Beka talk to me," Beka blinked and looked around to find Corwin sitting on the deck beside her with a blue shirted officer running a metal tube over his leg where his pants were torn.

"I'm fine Cor," she noticed another blue shirted officer running the same type of metal tube over her bloody arm. Another officer was helping the boy stand up. Both yellow shirted officers stood next to the nietzschean girl. Picard, Will, and a man who looked like the Admiral Boeh that they had talked to earlier joined the group.

"Do I even want to know?" Boeh asked as Corwin and the blue shirted officer helped Beka stand up. "Rebecca wipe that blood off."

"Excuse me sir but we need to get them to sickbay," a blue shirted officer said.

"Carry on," Picard said.

"Allow me to give you a hand," Corwin pulled Beka's uninjured arm over his shoulders.

"I'm fine," Beka insisted laying her head on his shoulder as the pain in her arm increased. "If I fall asleep it's just the whiskey."

"Its all right Beka, I've got you."

"Why did I never doubt," then there was a jolt and a fresh wave of pain before Beka slipped unconscious.

**LORD, FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I DO BUT IF YOU WANT OUT WELL IT'S UP TO YOU**

Hey what do you think. Sorry if the chapters are short but If I'm going to update in a reasenable amount of time I have to keep them short. Tell me your favorite episode.


	12. Rebecca

Sorry this has taken so long I had this finished up but then a wonderful person took a magnet to my usb port so i'm working on what I had saved on the side.

**12 Rebecca**

"That'll do it," Beverly said running her tricorder over Beka's arm one last time. "Try to not use that arm for the next few days," she turned to Corwin. "I'm relieving you of duty for the two days because of that cut."

"Yes sir," Corwin muttered rubbing his thigh where he'd been cut.

"Now as for you," Beverly turned to the boy who was sitting on the biobed. The few cuts he had were already healed though he refused to let anyone heal the bruises. "You need to take it easy but everything seems all right."

"Of course I'm fine," the boy replied with a sneer. "It'll take more then a damn-."

"Michael doesn't even think about it," Admiral Boeh barked. Beverly saw Rhade enter and Beka motion him over.

"-ber," Michael went on ignoring Boeh. "Whose father-," he was cut off this time by the nietzschean girl lunging toward him.

The girl's weight sent them both crashing to the ground. Before she could get more than a couple swings Rhade had her by the back of the jacket pulling her backwards. Everything happened so fast that the security officers didn't have time to react before Rhade had the girls arms pinned to her sides. The security officers just stood there unsure of what to do.

"Let me go," the girl snarled flaying her arms as if she were trying to stab Rhade.

They were standing close enough to Beverly now that she could hear what they said as she ran her tricorder over Michael again.

"In the name of Drago Museveni stop this," Rhade hissed. "You're disgracing your whole Pride by acting like this."

The girl struggled some more but then seemed to change her mind as Rhade didn't loosen his grip. "Let me go," she said after a few seconds. Her voice was now even and she had a Vulcan like blank face.

Rhade let her go spinning her around so that he could see her face. "What pride are you?" His voice was a little less stern this time as he studied her. "You don't look like a Drago-kuzvo."

"I'm not," her head tilted back slightly since he was a few inches taller than her. Rhade had his back to Beverly but she saw the look of confusion, anger, and then hatred that flashed through Rebecca's eyes. "What do you know? You never gave a damn before."

Michael laughed, "what is it with you űber's? You hate your families but beat the crap out of anyone who insults them in any way."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rebecca snapped before walking over to where Boeh was talking to Picard. "Well am I going to have to wait all day or do I get to go to V deck?" Two security officers and Worf joined them a few seconds later.

Beverly scanned Michael one last time. Rhade stood next to the biobed with a blank face. Corwin and Beka just looked form Rebecca to Rhade and back with slightly curious looks. Picard, Will, Boeh, and Worf stood in a group talking with the first two security officers. Picard motioned Beverly over.

"How badly did she injure them?" Picard asked as Rebecca moved back to lean against a near by biobed.

"Beka's arm is the worst. Corwin's thigh was just a shallow scratch really," Beverly reported. "Michael had some bruises and a couple small cuts."

"How bad would you say these injuries are?"

"Michael's fine now but Beka and Corwin need to take it easy for the next couple days."

"She normally isn't like this," Boeh said.

"How do we know she won't go after other people on this ship?" Will asked.

"She comes from a race that thinks their superior to humans. She thinks the same. The only reason she goes after Michael is because they've practically grown up together. Anyone else she just ignores or treats as a minor annoyance."

"Why would I waste my time?" Rebecca asked. "I have better things to do."

"What trying to pick up a husband already?" Michael sneered.

The two original security officers moved over to stand next to Rebecca. Rebecca just sneered back.

"Anyway," Boeh broke in, "I don't think she'll cause anymore trouble."

"If he keeps going after my father he deserves what he gets," Rebecca.

"Rebecca."

Rebecca just shrugged as if she didn't hear the warning in Boeh's voice. "So do I get V deck or what?"

"V deck?" Worf asked.

"The brig, on their ships it stands for the special invention only deck," Boeh explained.

"I see no real need for you to go to the brig," Picard said as if he were trying to find a way around something. "I think just a security detail will do for now."

"Big deal."

"And you will be attending classes with the children on this ship."

"Like hell, I'm not a kid."

"Rebecca," Boeh warned again.

"What I already know all the crap I need to."

"We'll see," Picard said. "One more thing and I'll have to put you in the brig."

"Whatever," Rebecca shrugged again and walked away followed by one of the original security officers and one that Worf had brought.

"What about him?" Worf asked nodding to Michael.

Beverly went back over to Beka and Corwin scanning them one last time. She glanced up to see Rhade still standing there. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Rhade replied, "I was just looking for Harper."

"He's busy for the next few days," Beak replied. "Who was the nietzschean girl?"

"All I know is her first name is Rebecca," Beverly answered.

"Hey Rhade do you know here?" Beka asked.

"No," Rhade replied, "it's impossible. Now if you will excuse me," he turned and walked out of sickbay.

"He knows her," Beka said standing up.

"He'll tell you when he wants to," Corwin said also standing. "Hey Doc can we leave?"

"Yes but take it easy," Beverly replied.

"Do I have a choice?" Corwin muttered to Beka as they left.

"Talk about a long day," Picard said as Beverly turned to find he was the only one left. "Would you believe I actually thought this would be a quite week?"

"Don't you know we never have a quite week out here?" Beverly asked as they walked into her office.

"Right," Picard gave a small smile. "It's either a pile up or a boring month."

"What did you expect?"

"You have a point there. Would you like to have breakfast tomorrow?"

* * *

Sooooooo you're gonna hit that button right? 


End file.
